


Pink Lace

by ColorMeGolden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeGolden/pseuds/ColorMeGolden
Summary: Something no one knew about Draco was that he liked lace on his cock.Something Charlie didn't know about himself was that he liked his men in lace.





	Pink Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really proof read this, so sorry if there's mistakes.

Despite what others might think of him, Draco Malfoy had always been attracted to the idea of the housewife. Growing up, he had identified more with his mother’s role in the home than with his father’s role of breadwinner and leader. Because of this, when Draco moved away from home and into the cottage that he and his boyfriend now called home, he seemed to naturally fall into that role of caretaker. He lounged around the house in some comfortable slacks and a soft button up shirt, picking up stray items and putting them where they belonged, dusting the occasional surface, and making himself a small lunch in the kitchen. Charlie didn’t come home until five, leaving Draco with plenty of time to finish his usual tasks. When four o’clock rolled around, Draco was sitting in the living room reading his latest romance novel. He would never admit to anyone but Charlie that he loved them. There were a lot of things people didn’t know about him. Most of those things only his boyfriend knew, but there was one thing he still hadn’t shared with a single person. Just thinking about it made Draco blush.

He glanced around the room, making sure he was alone. It was ridiculous, seeing as he had been the only person in the house the entire day, but he felt the odd need to make sure he was completely safe and alone. He placed his book onto the side table and laid back onto the couch, biting his lip unconsciously. He closed his eyes, and brought his hand down to gently rub himself through his pants. He imagined a fantasy he had thought about many times, his breath growing faster and more shallow.  
See, the thing that Draco hadn’t told a single soul about was that he liked the feeling of silky lace against his skin...against his cock. He liked it enough that he had bought many pairs of women’s underwear and wore it everyday until Charlie came home. He didn’t know how Charlie would react, so he hid it, keeping all of his special underwear in a hidden box under the bed. It had a notice-me-not charm on it to prevent Charlie from ever finding it.

Draco unzipped his pants, revealing the pair he was currently wearing. It was made out of a sheer, baby pink material, the edges lined with lace. He rubbed his hand over his fabric covered budge and moaned, arching his hips upwards. It was so wrong, Draco thought, but it felt so incredible. He was long past ignoring his fetish. He thought about it all the time, yearned for more.  
By this point, Draco had completely removed his pants, kicking them off onto the floor. He had pulled his dick out and was stroking it in earnest now. It was when he was just on the edge of climax that the living room floo flared to life and Charlie Weasley stepped out of the flames. Draco screeched in horror, but was frozen in his place. When Charlie finally saw the sight before him, his jaw dropped.

There was his boyfriend, wearing only a white button up and some pink lacy women’s underwear, hair mussed, sweaty and blushed, cock in hand. It was the sexiest thing Charlie had ever seen. Dropping everything in his hands, Charlie walked forward to the couch, kneeling beside it.  
“What a lovely sight for me to come home to…” he murmured into Draco’s ear, kissing down his neck. Draco gasped, not knowing what to do. He was caught, Charlie had to have seen the underwear.  
“Charlie, I..” he started, feeling the need to explain himself. Charlie shushed him, moving to unbutton Draco’s shirt, throwing it off to the side. Draco whimpered, he was still hard.  
“These,” Charlie said, tugging at Draco’s pretty underwear, “are new. Is there a reason you haven’t told me you want to wear women’s panties?” Draco sighed loudly.  
“I didn’t….I wasn’t sure what you would think,” he said. “I’ve been buying them for awhile, wearing them when you were at work.” The admission came out easier than he thought it would. Charlie nodded.  
“Well, next time, tell me when you develop an incredibly sexy fetish, yeah?” he responded, kissing Draco’s hips and thighs. Draco finally relaxed and spread his legs for his boyfriend.

Charlie cast a charm on himself to remove his own clothing, joining Draco on the couch and laying his body on top of Draco’s. They locked lips and kissed passionately, hands exploring, touching, teasing. Draco lifted a leg around Charlie’s hips, grinding into him. They both moaned in unison, setting a steady rhythm against each other.  
“Charlie,” Draco gasped. “Please, I can’t wait any more!” Charlie sat back and grinned. He pulled the lacy panties off of Draco and placed them over the edge of the couch for safe keeping. 

Draco heard a mumbled “Accio lube,” before Charlie flipped him over onto his hand and knees on the couch. Draco pressed his chest down into the couch and his ass into the air. He shivered as he felt Charlie’s fingers rubbing the cool lube against his entrance. Charlie didn’t feel particularly patient as he pushed into Draco’s tight hole, groaning loudly. The pace was frantic and desperate, and Draco was close to climax much quicker than he would have liked. Giving into the sensations and rocking back against his boyfriend, he almost didn’t notice when Charlie grabbed the pink lacy underwear and shoved it into his hands. Charlie’s breath was suddenly on his neck.  
“Jerk yourself off with it.” Draco nearly came right there, a sharp jolt of pleasure running through him. He did as Charlie asked, wrapping the silky fabric around his cock and stroking himself in time with Charlie’s thrusts. It was glorious. Draco had never felt such euphoria before. Why hadn’t he told Charlie about his stupid fetish earlier? He had been seriously missing out! Charlie grabbed Draco’s hips hard, hard enough to bruise, and slammed into him with such ferocity that Draco thought he might split in two. It was so good he couldn’t form words, or noises really. His mouth gaped open as he was fucked like the little whore he was. He started to stroke himself quicker, feeling his orgasm on the horizon.  
“Yes! Fuck!” Charlie cried out as he came deep inside of Draco, pushing in as far as he could. Draco joined him moments later, his ejaculate covering the pink panties in his hand. For half a moment, he mourned the loss of his favorite pair, knowing the fragile fabric would not survive this little ordeal. Charlie slowly pulled out of Draco, licking his lips as he saw the results of his labor dripping out of his boyfriend’s asshole, giving the right cheek a smack.  
Draco smiled and flopped over onto his back, giving Charlie a loving look. Maybe next time he would buy some stockings too.


End file.
